


OFFLINE

by deadshawty



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved, Unsolved Mysteries - Fandom
Genre: A million miles away, And they miss each other a lot, I guess this is an AU, Internet friends ???, M/M, Probably gunna be some virtual butt sex later but idk, Right now its just two dorks, Ryan is a sensitive baby, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane is so whipped lmao, They use snapchat and skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshawty/pseuds/deadshawty
Summary: Ryan Bergara would absolutely kill a man for a chance to see a ghost in real life(In which Ryan is too infatuated with ghosts, and Shane is too infatuated with Ryan)





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mega_purplezebracorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/gifts).



> I TAKE LIKE YEARLY BREAKS ON HERE I AM SO SORRY AHHSUBISUBI

Ryan Bergara would definitely kill a man for a chance to see a ghost- no matter how bad that analogy was.  


Shane Madej could definitely confirm this about his best friend, of whom he'd met over a chat forum months ago. They'd spent what felt like forever that night, and into the wee hours of dawn, debating the endless possibilities that "ghosts are real"- in which Shane argued right back that that science could very well explain every last claim and piece of evidence Ryan tried to provide.

Either way, the two made a close knit bond that night that would last a life time.

From that point on, days would be spent on Skype and snapchat- Ryan being from Columbus, Ohio, and Shane somewhere disclosed in Spain- Ryan could never quite remember, the two teens grew closer and closer from there. Always joking back and forth, Ryan constantly suggesting that Shane's skeptisism was somehow provoking the demons- "HOW?!" Shane had replied back, flabbergasted, leaving Ryan wheezing as Shane turned away from his computer camera to shout into the basement behind him "Hey Demons.. it's me... ya boy.." Ryan instantly slammed his hands down on his keyboard, laughing harder as he shook his head "You're gunna fucking die, Shane."

Stupid conversations about different unsolved mysteries filled the boy's inboxes as time went on- Ryan pleading that they should post these little theories on the internet. Tons of inside jokes, some of which earning Shane a nickname- "Garlicky Sheen Shane", and Ryan more ""evidence"" to prove Shane wrong about the supernatural (all of which made Shane crack a grin, and respond in "Okay, Ryan... here ghosty ghosty-" mocking the younger in a way that made his cheeks go bright red & made it difficult to form sentences.

Ryan Bergara was maybe the most impulsive, impressionable, easily swayed boy that Shane thinks he had ever met.

But that didn't make him any less endearing-

In fact, it just made Shane's heart flutter a little.


	2. CHAT LOG 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony in flavortown

Ryan my Bitch: SHANE

Ryan my Bitch: you piece of shit i see youre online

Ryan my Bitch: TEXT BAck THIS IS DETRIMENTAL

Garlicky Sheen Shane: Oh dear.

Garlicky Sheen Shane: I sure hope it's about ghosts

Garlicky Sheen Shane: oh i hope not a 

Garlicky Sheen Shane: shivers

Garlicky Sheen Shane: deeee3emon

Ryan my Bitch: you know what fuck you

Ryan my Bitch: just hear mme out

Ryan my Bitch: I think we should investigate a poltergeist

Garlicky Sheen Shane: yes b ecause me a 16 year old with no money or passport or will to live or belief in life after death is going to fly to america and investigate a spooky

Ryan my Bitch: You DONT nEed To FLY you can just swim

Garlicky Sheen Shane: I hate you youre cute

Ryan my Bitch is typing...

Garlicky Sheen Shane: SIKE youre as busted as your bitmoji

Ryan my Bitch is typing...  
Ryan my Bitch is typing...  
Ryan my Bitch is typing...

Ryan my Bitch has went offline!

Garlicky Sheen Shane: RAT

Garlicky Sheen Shane: i was keeeeeeeeeedding 

Garlicky Sheen Shane: OU ryan come quick there a GHOST

Garlicky Sheen Shane: stop youre making me sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is a thing, hi hello,


	3. CHAT LOG 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer, for your soul

Ryan my Bitch has logged on!

Garlicky Sheen Shane: BOOGARA

Ryan my Bitch: jesus were you just awaiting my return

Garlicky Sheen Shane: actually yes

Garlicky Sheen Shane: hello welcome

Ryan my Bitch: oh boy 

Ryan my Bitch: well how's it hanging

Garlicky Sheen Shane: about 7 inches when hard

Ryan my Bitch: what

Ryan my Bitch: SHANE OFH MYOGD 

Garlicky Sheen Shane: you asked, i informed. that's generally how this works, ryan

Ryan my Bitch: Shut up shane

Garlicky Sheen Shane: make me bUrgererarara

Ryan my Bitch: that is nOt my name 

Ryan my Bitch: uh uh

Ryan my Bitch: what ever your last name is

Garlicky Sheen Shane: Madej :)

Ryan my Bitch: ;)

Ryan my Bitch has changed their name to: Ryan Madej

Garlicky Sheen Shane: :OOO

Ryan Madej: @wow i'm so happy to take your last name" i say to you as i marry your dad

Garlicky Sheen Shane: i cannot ST a N d you

Ryan Madej: you love me

Garlicky Sheen Shane is typing...  
Garlicky Sheen Shane is typing...

Garlicky Sheen Shane has logged off!

Ryan Madej: ? 

Ryan Madej: Shane?

Ryan Madej: talk to you tomorrow i guess...

Ryan Madej: <3


	4. SHANE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy crushes and stuff

Shane probably wouldn't be able to give you an exact estimate of when he began to fall in love with Ryan Bergara, but there definitely was a time, none the less.

But, then again, what wasn't there to like? Ryan had so much about him that made him so enticing, so ethereal- from that pretty smile to the mop of black hair atop his head, Shane couldn't pick out any flaws.

Though it be cliche, something about the younger drew Shane to him like a moth to light- whole heartedly.

You see, Shane had lived quite a while before he knew Ryan- but now that he had the younger, he had no idea how he lived without him.

Shane figured his life would be quite desolate without the sunny companionship Ryan carried with him- Ryan, in much contrast to Shane, wore his heart upon his sleeve. Thus, making him very easy to read & keep happy, overall. Shane could dwell on these little things about Ryan for hours.

It wasn't even one thing in particular that made him so attractive. There was so much- his stubbornness, yet willingness to comply with almost anything. His imagination, so pure and filled with wonderous thoughts- wisdom, gained from years across the world from Shane. Understanding things that Shane probably never would. Even his silly little infatuation with ghosts never failed to put a smile on Shane's face.

All the more reason to like Ryan Bergera.

Ryan wasn't just some average guy, to Shane. He was much, much more. Hell, he MEANT much more. Ryan was Shane's whole world- even to the last twinkle in those pretty chocolate eyes, Shane felt everything about this boy belonged to him unofficially- and it drove him crazy. Ryan was his, fully and unadulterated. 

Shane's actions weren't lust driven, though that's how he often made them out to be. He tried to convince himself of that, even. That maybe he just found Ryan sexually attractive- then, to his horror, he realized what a tool he sounded like, and scratched that idea off his list.

Ryan was more than a sex object to Shane. In reality, Ryan was like the moon. So pretty to look at, unable to quite reach. Ryan fueled a fire within Shane, in an unspoken way. He gave Shane his will to live. An opportunity to divert his attention to some of the frankly nasty last relationships he'd been through.

Shane was a passion filled boy, really. His heart was too big for his chest. All he wanted to do was give give give- and then Ryan came along, and now Shane was give give give-ing to his heart's content. As if this wasn't some random boy who lived across the world.

Every movement, every breath Shane got to witness from Ryan was like a masterpiece. Something worth treasuring. Though his memory couldn't hold every little thing, Shane sure as hell tried. Shane WANTED to remember everything about Ryan. He wanted to be able to know his favorite colors, and give favorite pizza toppings. What he wanted to be when he grew up, what his favorite animal was. Shane wanted to be able to PLEASE Ryan, and by the time he realized this infatuation with his best friend was bigger than he'd intially thought, Shane was in too deep.

Shane had fallen in love with Ryan Bergara.

Now this definitely wasn't planned- if Shane could control tit, by any means, he would- but he couldn't help the way his cheeks flushed when Ryan's name appeared on his screen, or the way his stomach filled with these little butterflies whenever the younger asked to skype.

Ryan was the moon, in Shane's eyes. Ryan was completely and utterly unattainable, leaving Shane, well- helpless. 

But Ryan was beautiful. Shane would always think so.

Shane Madej was in far too deep to return now.

Shane was fully and deeply in love with his best friend.


	5. CHAT LOG 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooooot

Ryan Madej: Shane?

Ryan Madej: did i do something wrong?

Ryan Madej: i didn't mean too

Ryan Madej: i'm sorry

Garlicky Sheen Shane has logged on!

Garlicky Sheen Shane has changed their name to: Shane

Shane has gone offline!


	6. CHAT LOG 4

Shane has logged on!

Ryan Madej: Shane holy shit

Ryan Madej: You haven't been online in fucking forever

Ryan Madej: i was worried shitless, you can't just disappear on me like tjat

MESSAGE READ AT: 4:37 PM ✔️

Ryan Madej: Shane what the fuck

Ryan Madej: if i did something wrong just tell me

Ryan Madej: do you not want to talk to me anymore?

Ryan Madej: stop fucking dragging me along like this, it isn't a game

Shane is typing...  
Shane is typing...

MESSAGE READ AT: 4:41 PM ✔️

Ryan Madej has changed their name to: Ryan

[***blocked message***]  
Shane: i'm in love with you

MESSAGE FAILED TO DELIVER

SERVICE ERROR 409: the subscriber you are trying to reach has blocked incoming messages from this user: ShaneTheGreat

[***blocked message***]  
Shane: i'm so sorry ifuckinng love you 

MESSAGE FAILED TO DELIVER

SERVICE ERROR 409: the subscriber you are trying to reach has blocked incoming messages from this user: ShaneTheGreat. If you have any further questions, please visit our website, or contact us at ***-***-****. Thank you!

Shane has gone offline!


	7. RYAN

Ryan was a hot fucking mess, to be blunt.

He wasn't sure what he'd done to have lost his best friend overnight, but it'd happened.

It felt almost like he was imploding. Was it an over reaction, maybe?

It'd been two weeks since Shane had last messaged him, and it was breaking Ryan down. He's never admit it, but he was so strongly attached to the other that it hurt to go a day without reviewing a message from him.

Ryan had his own past experiences with people ghosting on him- what could he say, people grew bored of he and his shenanigans fairly quickly. It was all fun and games, until somebody got hurt.

It was always Ryan.

Ryan felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it- how Shane was able to just cut him off as if their friendship wasn't something that they'd nurtured over the course of a few months, like it wasn't something that Ryan maybe secretly hoped would blossom into something more.

Ryan struggled with this internal conflict on the matter quite often now. It felt like every time he closed his eyes, he was forced to relive the memories he shared with Shane- subject to feel good for a moment's time before he was brought back to this harsh reality, which subsequentually, no longer included Shane Madej.

Ryan hated the fact that he was never good enough for anyone. Not even his parents seemed to have any sort of specific belief in him, no sort of spunk or high expectations. 

They of all people knew it was something Ryan would never surpass.

Ryan had been alone in a cruel world for the most of his life. But for a small portion of the better half, the world offered something not so cruel. Someone for Ryan to love. 

The word felt foreign on his tongue, but he delved in it. Ryan loved Shane Madej, Ryan loved Shane Madej with all his heart. He could scream it from atop the highest building in his city, to his heart's content, and it never would be enough. He needed the whole world to understand that he loved Shane Madej more than he loved himself, that he treasured him more than anything he'd ever adored in his small existence.

He was but a particle in this universe, a molecule in the overall space time continuum. Not even a speck of dudt compared to all the other life forms, not even a millisecond to a minute. Ryan Bergara was nothing in this world, but with Shane by his side, he didn't mind it all that much.

And he kept that thought in mind as he stared at his computer screen, finger hovering over his mouse. He bit softly on his lip, eyes hooded. It felt like he'd been here forever, when in reality, time was warped and it was only about 5 minutes.

"Are you sure you'd like to unblock user: ShaneTheGreat?"

"Yes: ✔️ No: "

"User: ShaneTheGreat has been unblocked. Say Hello!"

\---

Shane peered down at his phone as he got a notification that made his heart stop, and his eyes almost began to water. He pinched himself, drawing in a breath.

"User: RyansBergara has added you. Say Hello!"

"Message delivered: I love you."

"Message delivered: I'm so sorry ifuckinng love you."


	8. CHAT LOG 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real

Ryan: you what

Shane: Ryan i'm in fucking love with you

Shane: i don't know when and i don't know how but fuck

Shane: just you

Shave: everything is fucking you now my mind is clouded and it's all just you

Shane: every thought; every action

Shane: it revolves around you

Shane: you're so fucking pretty and i can't help the bubbly feeling i get whenever we talk

Shane: and i can't handle it and i can't handle that i can't have you

Shane: so i ran

Shane: but this isn't just something i can avoid anymore god dammit

Shane: i'm sorry

MESSAGE DELIVERED AT: 8:49 PM


	9. CHAT LOT 6

Ryan has logged on!

Ryan has changed their name to: #1 shane luver 

#1 shane luver: that's all i needed to hear

#1 shane luver: i love you too 

#1 shane luver: <3

Shane has logged on!

Shane: oh

Shane: OH

Shane: OH NY GOD

Shane: I FUCKIGN LVOE YOU WOW FUCK


	10. SHANE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluffy fluffy again :DD

It had been 4 hours since Ryan said he'd loved Shane and went offline, and Shane could not stop grinning.

His cheeks hurt from the constant stretch, but he was oblivious to the pain as he rolled over onto his stomach. His mind wandered to Ryan's reply- though he'd feared the worst, of course Ryan took the cute ghost lover boy route and responded like he did. He was so fucking adorable.

The thought made Shane bury his head into his pillow and let out a sigh of content, cheeks flushing joyously. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and he squealed into the fabric of his pillow- partly because Ryan felt the same, and partly because this very much increased the likelyhood of Shane getting a boyfriend.

The lanky male bit subconsciously on his lip, trying to surpress the everlasting grin, and his eyes fluttered down to his phone, which he held in a vice grip in his hands as he awaited the reply of his would-be lover. 


	11. CHAT LOG 7

Shane: Ryan come back i miss you it's been a day

Shane has changed their name to: #1 ryan stan

#1 ryan stan: :(

#1 shane luver is offline!


	12. CHAT LOG 8

#1 shane luver is offline!


	13. SHANE

That text back never came.


	14. END

Shane smiled brightly into the camera, trying to ignore the jittery feeling of utter distaste sinking into his stomach. Brent sat next to him, oblivious to the weight of pain that sat in Shane's stomach.

His body felt cold. Freezing. His hazel eyes flirted from the desk back up to the camera, almost as if he was being drawn to look away.

He couldn't believe that this, THIS was what they were to cover. Of all things. It was like the universe had it out for him.

It had been 8 years since Shane Madej had heard from Ryan Bergara- his unofficial, would-be lover.

In fact, it had been 8 years since ANYONE had heard from Ryan Bergara.

"Hi i'm Shane Madej, and you're watching Buzzfeed Unsolved..." 

He tried to hide the wavering in his voice, but the crack that shone through when he tried to say his own name was undeniable. 

Brent shot him a look, a questioning look. Shane couldn't look him in the eye.

"-Whereas today we will be covering the mysterious disappearance of Ryan Bergara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS PLOT TWIST SJAJAHDYUSBS
> 
> IM CONSIDERING MAKING AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO THIS STORY BUT FOR RIGHT NOW, thiS IS THE END


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

uhh helo hi i am nOt ded  
I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER@PLEASE DONT KILL ME  
i just wanted to ask if y’all would be interested in either 1) an alternate ending, or 2) the story to continue from the last chapter?  
ISdjdjddjd i just miss writing my boys  
ALSO if you’d like to follow me on inStagRam @satansdurag i would LOVE for y’all to chat w me and we could establish a *gasp* newewWe ending  
BUT YA IM SORRY I DISAPPEARED FOREVER I STRUGGLE WITH THIS THING. CALLED i can never remember my username and t tresses me out a lot and i should probably probably enable the remember me option but i NEVER REMEMBERS OK THANK U I LOVE YALL


End file.
